


solace

by vannral



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Mollymauk offers comfort to Caleb after what happened in the mines.





	solace

Words.

_Words, words,_ words are failing Caleb; he can feel it, his mouth is dry, _he can’t_ form them, why isn’t his mouth, his _mind, his brain_ working _properly_ -

Anxiety flares, claws at his chest, and he feels strangely detached from the situation. Prickling numbness spreads from his lungs to his _chest,_ his _throat, to his mouth -_

\- _breathe -_

Mollymauk doesn’t treat him like he’s _fragile,_ like he’s made of _glass,_ the tiefling just sits beside him and taps his legs.

     “Come on.”

Caleb stares at him, dumbly.

     “Head here, you look like you’re ready to collapse, and we can’t have that.”

_He’s actually serious._

Maybe it’s because Caleb is exhausted; he feels raw, scrubbed clean and warm _touch_ sounds almost blissful right now -

So Caleb rests his head on Mollymauk’s lap.

He breathes deeply, shakily and tries to _force_ himself to relax, but _it’s difficult,_ his muscles twitch and _tense_ and the burn of adrenaline drains slowly -

Mollymauk’s fingers bury into Caleb’s hair, and Caleb jolts.

     “I’m sorry, I’ll stop if you want”, the tiefling murmurs, pulling his hand away.

Trembling Caleb settles his head back on Mollymauk’s lap. “No, it’s...it’s fine - I was just surprised”, he mumbles awkwardly and closes his eyes. His voice is still hoarse, the words uneven on the middle. “ _Please.”_

In any other situation Mollymauk might’ve playfully teased him, but this is nothing like those times.

This time, they are both exhausted, so impossibly weary. The mines weren’t kind for anyone.

Mollymauk hums and gently rubs Caleb’s scalp. Slowly, _slowly_ he feels Caleb relax and a shuddering sigh escapes the wizard’s throat. It’s such a simple intimacy, Caleb thinks distantly, to enjoy, to share just this closeness, quiet and familiar.

     “I won’t push”, Mollymauk says, his voice lower, but still comforting. “About what happened in the mines. You absolutely don’t have to tell me. But if you _do_ want to talk about it, I’m willing to listen.”

Caleb opens his eyes to look at him; in the flickering fire light, Mollymauk’s expression is tired, but _kind._ When he notices Caleb watching him, his lips quirk into an amused grin.

     “Thank you”, Caleb murmurs. His throat feels dry, hot, and words tangle on his tongue, but _that_ he can say. For Molly. 

     “Oh, don’t be like that, now”, Mollymauk says, mild humor lacing in his voice and brushes his thumb against Caleb’s forehead. “Would’ve been an exceptionally bad idea, you know, to leave anyone there. No one wanted to be there. Not even the gnolls wanted to be there. More manticores, you know.”

     “No thank you”, Caleb rasps, a faint smile tugging his own mouth.

     “Oh, I quite agree, that was awful enough, no need for repetition.” When Caleb hums his agreement on that matter, Mollymauk continues: “You look tired, how about you try to catch some sleep?”

Caleb stiffens at that, sudden anxiety, _panic_ slamming into his gut - _alone,_ he’s _back there,_ fires burning, _burning,_ the smell of burnt flesh, burnt _hair_ -

     “Hey, Caleb - look at me”, Mollymauk murmurs, and rests his palm on the top of Caleb’s head. “Look at me?”

Painfully Caleb does, and manages to look Mollymauk in the eyes.

     “I’m here. Personally I know I won’t sleep a wink, so I might as well be here.”

     “You - you don’t have to do that.”

     “Do what?” Mollymauk’s tone is still gentle. “It’s the best damn place in the camp, I’m sitting right here before Jester or Nott claims my spot, thank you very much. I’m not _that_ generous.” 

Caleb stares at him. They both know he’s lying. Then, Caleb smiles quietly, nods slowly and closes his eyes.

     “ _Danke”,_ he murmurs.

     “You’re welcome, dear”, Mollymauk answers and pets gently Caleb’s hair as the night darkens around them. 

_+_

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for the latest episode, Molly is seriously now the love of my life and I adore him. So there - now I'm off to finish and edit my other wip fic ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
